Koneko no Toranpu
by kage yamino
Summary: Uh... can't think of one...SM/YGO....REVISED VERSION!!! and WITH paragraphs :p


Err, hi again. If any of you who read this earlier are wondering, this is a revised version of the one I put up earlier. Just figured I'd tell you. and for those of you who didn't..  
  
Kon'nichi wa, minna. My name is Kage Yamino, and this is my yami, Shadow.  
  
Shadow-Hn (Hello)  
  
Um, right. Just ignore her.This is a Sailor Moon/ Yu-Gi-Oh crossover that I wrote several months ago. I wasn't planning on putting it up since I didn't think it was that good, but my friend read it and told me if I didn't she'd steal my dagger.T_T How could anyone be so cruel? Ah, what am I saying, I'm just as bad. Anyways, I don't want to waste your time anymore, so onto the fic. Oh and obviously, I don't own either Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Koneko no Toranpu (Kitten of the Cards)  
  
Where am I? What has happened? Where is everyone? Mako-chan? Ruka-chan? Michi-chan? Suna-chan? Firefly-chan? Rei-chan? Ami-chan? Mina-chan? Where are you? Oh, yes. Now I remember. They're all gone. Everyone, why? Why did you leave me? Why did you sacrifice yourselves for me? Is my life really that important, that you all had to die? Apparently, you must have thought so. I know there is nothing that I can do. So everyone, this is my final goodbye to you. And I hope that you will have happy peaceful lives in the Spirit Realm when you arrive.  
  
Mako-chan, try not to beat up too many jerks, but that doesn't mean get out of shape. Yeah, right. You're getting out of shape is like Ruka-chan wearing a dress.  
  
Ruka-chan, please, try not to be so over-protective of Firefly-chan, and keep running with the wind.  
  
Michi-chan, play your violin with all your soul and keep enchanting your listeners.  
  
Suna-chan, finally, now you are free from your duty. You can finally find true love. Be happy for yourself and don't be so reserved.  
  
Firefly-chan, you are special and gifted. Never let anyone discourage you from following your heart. You are not cursed, nor are you a freak. Someday, you will find that special someone who understands you. I hope you are granted happiness now.  
  
Rei-chan, keep singing your beautiful songs, and keep improving your psychic abilities. Never let the flame in you heart burn out.  
  
Ami-chan, you're the smartest person I know and are so kind and sweet. Strive forward to reach your dreams, but don't let anyone push you around just because you're small. You may be reserved and quiet, but if anyone so much as insults your abilities, give them a real piece of your mind.  
  
Mina-chan, my twin, you're beautiful. Never forget that. Don't ever give up in your quest for a boyfriend. One day, the right guy will come around for you. But don't close up all of your options. You're soul mate doesn't necessarily have to be a guy. Look at Ruka-chan and Michi-chan for crying out loud. Also, shoot for the stars, Mina-chan. You may not be a singer like you want, but I can guarantee that you will be a star like you've always wanted.  
  
Remember everyone, I love you, and always will. You'll always be in my heart and memory, no matter where my life takes me. With love, I, Sailor Cosmos, Queen of the Universe, Lone Soldier, set your souls free from the bind that my mother, Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom imprisoned you to me with. Ja ne, minna. May your lives bring you much happiness in the Spirit Realm.  
  
This world is in no need of I, the Guardian of all, therefore, with the power vested in me, I seal myself into a deep sleep, awoken only when the time comes for Cosmos to cleanse the universe once more. Cosmos. Cryogenic. Soul. Sealing!  
  
This was the last time the legendary soldier, Sailor Cosmos, was seen. With her disappearance, also came the disappearance of the youma. Soon, the people of what the Star Guardian and the other civilizations out in the far regions of space called 'the blue star', to them known as Earth, forgot all about the nine powerful female warriors who once fought so hard to protect them. But not everyone lost hope and memory of the brave warriors. One memory remained in tact, one soul still mourned for the loss of the planet's defenders; one still honored the memory of the greatest and most beautiful warrior ever. One girl, out of an entire planet was chosen to keep the deeds of the sailor senshi remembered.  
  
The girl alone bore the knowledge of the grand women's identities. In memory of their acts, the girl recorded their memories in nine brilliant, exquisite books. Each extremely thick; each holding all of that certain warrior's memories. The book would start in the Silver Millennium, giving a summary of what had happened before they were born, and then, it would start at that warrior's birth, for all senshi can remember everything from when they were first born to their death. The book would then go on to when they died, before there was a summary of how Queen Serenity sent them to the future, and then it would start off at when they were born in this time, going to their death, ending with their thoughts right before Cosmos was formed.  
  
The nine books' color depended on which senshi they were about. The first book was ice blue, the ice soldier Sailor Mercury's respective color, and has the symbol of Mercury at all four corners on the front. In the center was the design of a harp. The second was gold, the respective color of the senshi of love, Sailor Venus, with the signs of Venus instead of Mercury. On it's center was a heart. The third book was a pale yellow, the color representing the leader of the senshi, Sailor Moon, warrior of peace and hope, and on the corners were yellow crescent moons. The design of a silver crystal glittered gorgeously in the center. The fourth book was red, symbolizing the senshi of fire, Sailor Mars, the Mars signs standing proudly in the same position as the others. In the center of this book was a bow and arrow, all set to be released. The fifth book was green, the color of the planet Jupiter's chosen warrior of thunder, Sailor Jupiter, the signs of Jupiter proving her past heritage. In the center of this book was an oak leaf. The sixth was a dark purple, the signs of Saturn in silver, while in the center in silver was a small replica of a glaive. The color stood for the senshi of death, Sailor Saturn. The seventh, a dark blue book like that of the night sky, held the symbols of Uranus, and in the center was a sword. This was the book of Sailor Uranus, senshi of wind. The eighth book belonged to the senshi of water, Sailor Neptune. Colored an aqua blue, the book had the symbols of Neptune and in the center was an enchanting hand mirror. The final book, the ninth, was a dark green with the signs of Pluto and in the center was a staff with a barely noticeable strange door behind it. This book was in honor of the all-knowing Guardian of Time, the senshi of time herself, Sailor Pluto.  
  
By the time these books were finished, the girl had aged into a woman and had married. Her husband, although confused about why she had one day started making the huge books, never bothered her while she was working on them, and never asked questions. The woman and her husband soon moved to another country, Egypt to be exact, and lived there for several years. But one day, while the women and her husband were walking through the city they lived in, the women was killed by a thief, who ran off after dealing her a fatal blow. Her husband stayed by her side after the thief left. Using her last breathes, the women told her husband that she loved him and asked of him one thing. To which he replied, 'Anything.' The women's request was that he would build a box to hold her nine books in that would be able to prevent them from aging, and would be able to last through several thousand years. She also requested that he make it hard to open. The man was able to say that he would before she passed on.  
  
The man went immediately home and, after sending his wife down the Nile on the west side, he went back to their home to create the perfect protection for his wife's treasured books, which she had never let anyone read. The man spent two years on his gift in memory of his wife, before completing it. Once done, the man carefully put each book into the large chest-like object. He made sure that each book was put into the 'chest' in the exact order that his wife kept them in: Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and then Pluto. Each book was completely covered in a special paper, and was then placed in its spot. The man had made the chest long enough so that all of the books were beside each other, but he didn't want them flat. So, he made a sort of stand. When placed into the 'chest', it completely took up all of the room in the lower part, as it currently only was a rectangle. He then added a piece to it that started a one side and slowly went uphill, like this /. From the front of the chest, it went uphill towards the back. On this side, the man made little slots for each book, in which he put the books, in order from left to right. Since the 'chest' had a half-circle lid, the uphill point wasn't disturbed, to the man's relief. The 'chest' itself was quite a site to see. Just glancing at it, you could tell that it held something important inside. To make the 'chest' the man had to search around for quite a while to get enough of the substance it was made of, which was called 'Millennium Gold'. This 'chest' in fact, was actually the reason there was so little Millennium Gold in the world.  
  
The man made sure that everything was perfect, before gently shutting the lid, knowing that he probably would never be able to get it open again. For you see, at the top of the chest was a little slot that could be opened, but only if the person trying to open it had a Millennium Item and had placed it in the area that was in the shape of that item, for around the slot opening were seven figures that went down into the lid enough to allow someone to stick their Item in it. The mechanism in the lid of the 'chest' would recognize the Millennium Item's energy signature and the slot would open. In it were small pieces, like a puzzle. Once they were fitted together, the person who did so would stick it in the area at the front of the chest that was in the shape of a door. The pieces themselves, when put together, would make a replica of a design on the Pluto book, something the man's wife called 'The Time Gates'. Once the 3D replica of the 'Time Gates' was inserted, the 'chest' would open. The replica was, when finished, the size of one of the seven Millennium Items, which was called the Millennium Puzzle when it was put together. The Millennium Items were what the last of the Millennium Gold was used to make. There were seven in all and they were as follows: the Millennium Puzzle, the Millennium Ring, the Millennium Eye, the Millennium Ankh, the Millennium Tauk, the Millennium Rod, and the Millennium Scales.  
  
The man smiled at his work and as he brought it out into the desert, he thought to himself, Finally, my love, Naru, I have completed your last will. All I have to do is bury this and soon we shall be together once more. With that thought, the man smiled happily as he dug a hole in the desert sand, putting the 'chest' inside, before covering it up and leaving, confident that the sands and wind of the desert will cover it even more on it's own. The woman's name was Naru, and she was once the best mortal friend of Tsukino, Usagi, also known as Sailor Moon.  
  
So, how was it? I'm not expecting too many reviews, as I know it isn't that good, but some would be nice. I'll even take critism as long as it's constructive and has a point that will help me. Truthfully, I'll probably leave this as a one-shot or something, as I am seriously stuck on this. Anyways, please review.  
  
Ok, it was brought to my attention that my paragraphs and so forth weren't showing up. *hear mumbled curses about FF.net* *cough, cough* Ahem, as I was saying, I decided to edit it and um, do they show up now? Thank you everyone who reviewed it the first time I had it up. ^_^ I'm really sorry if the part about the chest is confusing. I confused myself, actually. And since I'm really confused as well, I kinda can't clarify. Sorry! Don't hurt me! *Ducks from projectiles being thrown at her* Eep! Bye! Oh and thank you Silver Angel for telling me how to show my paragraphs! 


End file.
